


Say you need me

by Yachikuro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admiration, Darlington if ur reading this hi, Gen, I don't ship any of them, I imagine wilbur's and Schlatt's graves beside each other, Let quackity grieve, Wilbur and Schlatt are both ghosts, fundy is wilbur's son, im just bored, it's 10pm Hm, it's more like emotional abusive flirting, or people in general that are uncomfortable. with it, philza is wilbur's dad, please don't ship minors, quackity and jschlatt kinda were together, shootout to Darlington again, tubbo mentioned, wilbur tommy and techno are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachikuro/pseuds/Yachikuro
Summary: Quackity visits Wilbur and Schlatt. He may have missed them both, who knows.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Say you need me

"Hey, uh, Schlatt...I know you didn't exactly...like me when you were alive, but I just wanted to t-tell you...I uh miss you, I really do. Even though you were a real fucking dick...You were still my...'acquaintance', you know?"

It was around midnight, stars high up in the sky and piercing silence crossed around the land. Quackity akwardly rubbed the back of his head, waiting for any answer of his dead...well, friend. He knew ghosts don't exactly exist, but it was worth a try, wasn't it? He wanted to turn around before he heard the faint string of a guitar playing. His eyes traced back to the graves but no one was seen. He sighed disappointed, maybe his brain just tried to trick him...

Another string. And another. And it repeated, until Quackity finally remembered the melody as L'manberg's anthem. He smiled fondly at the memory of the once peaceful nation, now destroyed but mostly rebuild. Wilbur may have been a crazy, insane man, but not even he deserved to die in that state. He opened his eyes slowly and adjusted to the shine of the moonlight. Sitting on one of the stone graves was Wilbur, looking grey and tired. Dark bags were resting under his eyes and his fingers were strumming a guitar. Quackity could mostly see trough the man. So he really was a ghost, huh...

"I heard there was a special place..." Wilbur's voice sounded like the end line of a long generation to Quackity. The war may have ended, but the memories were still plaguing everyone. "You know...I can't even remember what brought me here. I was just...there. In peace, in harmony with the world. I only remember the voices of the people I lost...What did I do wrong, big q?"

The Mexican boy chuckled knowingly. "Nothing, Wilbur. You did nothing." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm eating chips so uh yeah have a good day 👍🛫


End file.
